


The Beginning

by bluedemon92



Series: Sugar We're Going Down [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fights, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First day of Eighth grade and Tony is ready for it to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

"Mr. Stark you will be late, it's time to wake up." Jarvis gently tapped on the door. Tony groaned and buried his face in his pillow. "Too early..." He grumbled. Jarvis chuckled. "Indeed it is but your friend Loki is waiting here fo-"

"Loki's here!? Why didn't you tell me!" Tony cried leaping from his bed like it was on fire. He raced around his room, pulling on clothes and shoving items into his backpack. He didn't bother brushing his hair and raced out of his room past a chuckling Jarvis. As Jarvis had said, Loki was down stairs waiting for him, his hair freshly cut and an amused smile on his face.

"Excited Anthony?" He questioned, linking arms with Tony as he approached. Tony grinned. "Only to see you dear." Loki smirked then nodded towards the kitchen. "Grab something to eat on the way." He advised. Tony pulled away from Loki and walked into the kitchen, pulling a pudding cup out of the fridge and a spoon from the drawer. He and Loki stepped onto the dew drenched lawn, cutting across the grass and towards the bus stop where Thor and Baldur had already taken off to.

Thor knew Loki was truly upset with him when he said ass. Loki never swore, even though he was at that age where swearing was cool. But he said ass and Thor knew that meant he had to work extra hard to please his irate brother.

He started off by not inviting his friends over when Loki was present. He also became more attentive to Loki. Asking him how his day was and wanting to hang out with him. It had taken some time and some groveling, but Loki forgave him and they were close once more.

Over the summer, Thor's awkward pitched voice had finally faded leaving him with a deeper voice. Not like Baldur's, but no longer a little boy's voice.

Baldur was starting his Junior year of high school. While Thor was going through puberty, Baldur was going through puberty 2.0. His already strong body had gained even more muscles, and he was growing out a small mustache. Freshman and Sophomore year were baby steps. He was an upperclassman now. He had to look the part.

Tony like Thor, was going through puberty. No facial hair or hairy testicles as of yet, and his voice hadn't changed all that much, but it was obvious he was becoming a man. Howard had even bought Tony a box of condoms just in case the boy was anything like he had been. The bus came to a stop in front of the students. Loki followed his brothers and Tony and allowed Tony to lead him to a seat as he had done in forth grade.

The boys sat down and Tony began talking to a blonde girl sitting across from them. Loki stared out the window clutching his backpack. Amora giggled at something Tony said and looked over her shoulder at Thor, her eyes filled with glee.

"He's so hott." She groaned earning a snicker from Tony. "Not that bright though." He teased. Amora stuck out her tongue. "He's hott enough to not need a brain." She replied before looking back at Thor. Tony rolled his eyes and looked at Loki, nudging his shoulder.

"You're awfully quiet." He observed. Loki looked towards Tony and smiled. "You're not." He stated. Tony snickered. "Sassy."

They arrived at school and the Seventh graders were ushered into the gymnasium for orientation. The Eighth graders walked towards homeroom, stopping at their lockers first. Loki sat down on the corner towards the door. The principal greeted them and introduced herself. She announced the expectations of their two years at S. LEE Middle School and her hopes. A girl sitting next to Loki nudged him.

"You're really cute." Loki looked at the girl in shock. "Excuse me?"

"You're cute." The girl said again. She hold out her hand for him to shake. "Darcy Lewis." He takes her hand hesitantly shaking back.

"Loki Odinson." Darcy nods and there is the happy moment when she doesn't ask if he was related to Thor or Baldur. Loki guessed they could get along.

* * *

The Eighth grade trip was to New York City for four days. Each teacher had mentioned fundraising and motivation. Tony and Thor had already been to the city, but excitement churned in their stomachs as it did for their classmates. New York City was the destination for every Eighth grader. Baldur had spoken of nothing else the weeks leading up to the trip his Eighth grade year.

Eight grade was like a starting point for ninth. Everything they did had high school in mind. Already they were given options on what subjects they wished to study in High School. Tony already pre signed up for all AP and honors courses. The Principal had pulled him aside and asked if he was interested in skipping a grade. Skipping Eight and going right to high school?

"No thanks. I'm good here." He told the teacher who nodded with a smile. "As long as you're comfortable. I've been sent to ask a Seventh grader as well." Tony blinked. "Loki Odinson?" He questioned earnings another smile from the Principal.  

"In fact yes. Do you know him?" She asked. Tony puffed out his chest proudly. "I'm his best friend." He announced. Principal Roberts laughed. "I'm glad to hear that. It would be good for him to have an upperclassmen friend."

Tony was in class the first time he heard it. Of course, it had been said before but Tony had never heard it with such condescending venom.

"Can't believe those faggots are allowed in class together." Tony's head shot up to see three boys huddled in the back of the classroom whispering. Fandral sat among them looking uncomfortable.

"It's not like they're going to do it in the middle of class." He mumbled. The other boy rolled his eyes. "It's still disgusting. I mean, can you imag- Tony cleared his throat. "Do you mind shutting up? Some of us are trying to work." The boy sneered at Tony.

"You're that scrawny kid, Loki's friend aren't you?" Tony didn't answer. "He's definitely a fag." Tony clutched his pencil. Fandral looked ready to vanish into his seat.

"Shut up. " Tony snapped.

"Are you a faggot?"

"Are you?" Tony shot back. "What the fuck do you mean by that!?"

"You talk about gays a lot. Must mean you want to get it up the ass." Tony shrugged. Tony also got into his first fist fight that day.

* * *

"I can't believe you get into a fist fight your first day." Loki tsked as he pressed the wet wash cloth against Tony's bleeding lip. Tony winced and shrugged. "Yeah, yeah I know...." They sat in Tony's kitchen, Jarvis was on the phone with the school.

"Why did you fight?" Loki whispered. Tony opened his mouth to tell Loki the truth as he always had when he remembered the teary eyed expression when Loki had told him what Fandral had said. The words died on his tongue.

"He was... he was just running his mouth." The older boy muttered. Loki scowled. "Fine. Don't tell me the truth." He snapped.

"Since when do I have to tell you every little detail of my life?!" Tony threw the bloodied rag aside.

"Since when do you get in fist fights?" Loki snapped back. "You're not my boyfriend! I don't have to explain myself to you!" Loki's mouth opened and closed. "I'm your best friend! I think you do."

"Yeah ' cause middle school friendships really last."

Loki's already pasty skin turned whiter. "I think I should go home. You've had a long day. Goodbye Anthony." Loki stood and grabbed his backpack.

"...Goodbye Loki."

Tony did not sleep that night. Howard had asked who threw the first punch. When Tony said the other kid had, Howard had told him that was fine and he wasn't in trouble. Tony had detention the next day, but he did not sleep a wink that night and felt like his stomach was in knots. He could not wait until graduation.


End file.
